The Originals & The 7 Realms
by Stina1990
Summary: Side Story to Angel of Death. The creation of Supes & the 7 realms


_A/N: Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. All copyright belongs to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris._

The Originals

In the beginning there was Father. He decided that he was tired of his lonely existence, so he made the decision to have children. He created them from thin air.

First, he made a set of twins, Michael and Rayne. Then he made a special set of twins called Gabriel; Gabe, the masculine, and Riel, the feminine. They had separate bodies, but shared a spirit. Father created a set of triplets: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Then another set of triplets: Freya, Hera, and Aphrodite. Finally, the last set of triplets: Odin, Thor, and Loki.

After Father's twins and triplets were created, He decided it was time to populate the other realms. There were 7 realms in total. They started off by populating the "Perfect" Realm, or Utopia. It provided everything anyone would ever need or want. With the help of His children, they created the Originals: Vae, Fae, Dae, Hae, and Sae; 50 of each race. With the exception of the Hae, the Originals would choose mates and breed.

These 5 races were the ancestors of today's Supes. Born Vampires were the beginning of the Vae race. Daemons were the beginning of the Dae race. Faeries were the beginning of the Fae race. The High Handmaidens were the beginning of the Hae race. Sorcerers and Sorceresses were the beginning of the Sae or Wiccan race.

All of the original races were equal in superiority, but soon after their creation, power struggles started; mostly between the Fae and Vae. The Gods warned them that their behavior would have consequences if it did not cease.

The Originals never corrected their behavior. In fact, the power struggles became worse, to a point of war. The Gods gave them ten years to straighten things out, without Divine interference. After their deadline had passed and peace hadn't been achieved, a punishment was issued.

Their punishment also served as a warning, peace still needed to be reached in the realm. Their punishment was a curse on the bloodlines.

The Gods couldn't strip powers from the Originals once they had already been given, but they could keep them from passing them down to their descendants. All children born after the curse had no magic or powers, they were strictly humans.

Even after a curse on their bloodlines, the Originals still didn't correct their ways. Some of the humans redeemed themselves by doing good deeds, therefore lifting the curse from their subsequent bloodlines, making their children "Special".

Redeemed humans started producing the rest of today's Supes. Redeemed of the Fae produced Elves, Sprites, Dwarfs and Pixies. Redeemed of the Dae produced Eudemons and Britlingings.

There were no Redeemed of the Hae because they had no children. Hae were not able to procreate because they were all females.

There were no Redeemed Humans of the Vae, but one mated pair of Originals was able to redeem themselves. Redeemed of the Sae produced Witches, Giants, and Shifters and Weres.

The Banishment

When the Originals had failed to evolve and move past their petty disagreements, the Gods issued their final punishment. All Originals and the unredeemed descendants were banished to their own realms.

The Originals would never be allowed to leave their respective realms, but their unredeemed descendants would be banished to their realms for 500 years.

The Fae and Vae bloodlines were also given weaknesses because they were the main instigators in preventing peace and unity in Utopia.

The Dae were banished to the Fire Realm. The Sae were banished to Lumos. The Hae were banished to Avalon. While the Hae were not given any weaknesses, they all lost the chance of having Eternal Mates as punishment for not doing their jobs as peacekeepers.

The Triplet Goddesses were in charge of them and their training to become peacekeepers and peacemakers. They would become pregnant when and if the Goddesses saw fit, but never by mating. Their children became Handmaidens, Guardians, and the Daughters of Avalon.

The Fae were banished to Faerun. They were given the weaknesses of Iron and Lemon. Their scent became intoxicating to Vampires, making them natural enemies.

The Vae were banished to the Mortal Realm, Earth. They were given the weaknesses of Sunlight and Silver. All vampires were "dead" during daylight hours and could be killed by either exposure or a stake to the heart.

They were intoxicated by the scent of Faery blood. This was done to make the Fae and Vae have to work harder if they ever planned on cohabitating again.

This was the creation and population of the 7 realms: The Realm of the Gods, The Realm of the Redeemed (original home of the Originals, Utopia), The Realm of the Fae (Faerun), The Realm of the Dae (The Fire Realm), The Realm of the Sae (Lumos), The Realm of the Hae (Avalon), and The Realm of the Vae and Humans (The Mortal Realm, Earth).

The only beings who weren't banished from Utopia were the Redeemed. They were able to make the choice of staying in Utopia, going to their respective realms with their bloodlines, or going to the Mortal Realm to help populate. No matter their choice, they would return to Utopia upon death and then be given the opportunity to be reborn.

At the time of banishment, the Mortal Realm was already populated with true humans. The Mated Vampire Couple that were redeemed were able to conceive a child as a gift for their redemption.

They knew they couldn't escape their punishment, nor did they want to; they knew they deserved it and that it was a fair punishment for their crimes. Michael, God of the Arch Angels, and his twin sister Rayne, Goddess of Righteous Retribution, the first children of Father, went to them before their banishment and asked if they wanted to have a child.

The twins knew that the couple had never been able to have a child, even before the punishment. The couple agreed that they wanted a child more than anything, so they conceived and gave birth to Rayne 7 days later, on the day of Banishment.

Rayne became the Last Born Vampire and was The Goddess of Righteous Retribution. She taught the Original Vampires how to feed properly from the source, how to feel the pull of the sun warning them of the upcoming sun, how to find safe shelter, and how to "create" children.

Rayne lived 16,000 years and made a total of 1,600 children. All of her children were completely loyal to her. When Rayne's job was done, she left the mortal realm and returned to The Realm of the Gods. She was re-born 500 years later; or, a little over 1,200 years ago.

A/N: So, how do you think Godric and Eric will react? Will Godric be truly accepting of Rayne as his mate? Will Eric still lust after Rayne?

What questions will Godric & Eric have for Rayne? Send me what you think their questions should be & I will consider putting them in the next chapter of AoD.


End file.
